Angel Butterfly & Chat Noir: Chapter 2: Goldheart Part 2
by Princess Liska
Summary: This story will switch to Adrien and Gabriel's points of view and explain a little more about the general setting. The main crux of the story is Marinette recovering in the hospital and trying to protect her new friend Alya from Black Spot.


Marinette was in the hospital, after the excitement of the day was over, she called for an ambulance and was taken to the hospital with a broken ankle. Her parents have just arrived in a panic.

"Marinette are you ok!?" Shouted Tom holding himself back so that in his desire to hug his daughter he did not accidentally hit a wounded area.

"Yeah dad. I think it's just a sprained ankle. I'll be fine." said Marinette, Tom took this moment to hug his daughter. Sabine joined in the hug and kissed her daughter multiple times on the cheek.

"I can't believe this happened! I've had enough of this supervillain nonsense." Said Sabine.

"Marinette, I'm not sure you should go back to that school." Said Tom, "At least until this Black Spot situation is solved."

"What!?" exclaimed Marinette, "Papa, that's crazy it wasn't the school's fault! I was running and tripped. It could have happened without the supervillain attack, you know how clumsy I am."

"I agree with your father Marinette." Said Sabine. "Nowhere is safe right now. Not with that maniac on the loose."

"You guys are scared right now I get that, but Black Spot attacks at random. He attacked a bakery just a week and a half ago, I won't be any safer locked in the house!" As Marinette said this a nurse walked in.

"Hello Marinette. I am sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but we got the results of the X-Rays back." said the Nurse.

"Is anything wrong?" Said Sabine.

"I'm afraid the damage to your leg was more severe than a sprain, it appears to have been a clean snap." said the Nurse, Sabine put a hand over her mouth and Tom held her close.

"What does that mean?" Said Tom.

"I'm afraid she will be in a wheelchair for a while, eventually we can move to crutches and with luck a cane in the future."

-oo-

As the Dupain-Chang family processed the bad news from the hospital, across town a dark figure was enraged.

"TIKKI!" Shouted the figure. A small ladybugesque creature flew out of the earrings the figure was wearing.

"Yes Gabriel?" said Tikki.

The figure emerged from the shadows and leaned towards Tikki in a menacing fashion. "What happened back there?" he growled.

"I'm sorry Gabriel." Said Tikki, "I didn't expect another Miraculous Wielder. I assumed it would be Trixx based on the energy I sensed."

"Well if it wasn't the fox, who did I encounter?" shouted Gabriel.

"It was the Butterfly Miraculous, Nooroo. He is very powerful, able to imbue his wielder with the power to create even more heroes."

"Fascinating. I thought you were the most powerful of the Kwamis?" he said, in a calmer, but more sinister tone. "Outside of the Cat that was stolen from my wife of course?"

"Yes." Said Tikki in a cautious tone, attempting to reveal as little as possible to her master.

"But the butterfly can create soldiers even more powerful than myself. I was just kicked 50 kilometers in the air after all."

"Yes."

"You aren't telling me something Tikki. You are compelled to tell me what I need to know."

"Master... I am capable of reverting the creations of Nooroo back to their original form."

"Really? And how would I go about this Tikki?"

"Whenever Nooroo creates a champion the wielder will target something significant to the champion to use as a focus. If you destroy this object and capture the deva that flies out of it you can undo it and any damage the champion has done." Gabriel folded leaned back from Tikki, put his hands behind his back and smiled with malicious pleasure.

"Thank you Tikki. That will be very helpful." he said before removing his earrings causing Tikki to retreat back into them. Gabriel took out his phone and looked at the dots on the map of the city. "And of course, I have other irons in the fire."

-oo-

Some meters above this ordeal Gabriel's son Adrien was just arriving back at home. Beside him a miniature black cat floated. "I was so close this time Plagg." said Adrien, "Then he just got punted away."

"Ahhh, I'm sorry kid." said Plagg, "For what it's worth we probably would have just had to deal with another bomb, he goes to that trick a lot."

"One of these days Plagg. I'm just going to call his bluff and cataclysm it."

"You've got too big of a heart for that Adrien."

From upstairs, a voice rang out, "Adrien is that you?" Plagg hid in Adrien's pocket as Gabriel descended the staircase.

"Thank god!" said Gabriel, "You've had me and Nathalie worried sick! You know how dangerous it is out there."

"It's fine dad, with Chat Noir defending the-" Adrien started

"That's not what I'm talking about! Even before these super powered thugs had the run of the city it was dangerous! Your mother disappeared well before Black Spot and Chat Noir!" shouted Gabriel. Adrien backed down, he had a soft spot for this subject and knew how much it hurt his father to even mention her. True to form Gabriel immediately turned away from his son and spoke in a softer tone.

"I know you want to be like the other children Adrien, but I can't allow you out in that world. No school, and that's final." said Gabriel, the Agreste men stood in silence before Gabriel spoke again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call your bodyguard, he's been out looking for you." he said, and then retreated back up the stairs. Adrien followed and exited into his own room. He settled into his chair and watched footage of the most recent battle, hoping to get some sort of clue where Black Spot may have gone. "I wish you could give me some kind of power to rewind time or create a giant camera." said Adrien as Plagg emerged from his pocket and dived straight into a plate of Camembert cheese Adrien kept in his minifridge.

"I just wish I could remember anything from before we met." said Plagg, "Then we could solve this in a night and you could just be a regular kid like you want." Adrien shrugged in response, "Ah well. We do alright anyway." said Plagg, before unhinging his jaw and eating a whole can of the Camembert in a single bite. As Adrien scrolled through the news feeds, he received an IM from his oldest friend Chloe. "Adrikins! werent at school! Thought u were comin 2day?" she wrote.

"Was late and saw Black Spot flying through a window so I decided run away. Maybe tomorrow?" he replied.

"OMG, Black Spot sux. What kind of utterly ridiculous villain steals a phone? Laaaaaaaame."

"Yeah I saw that on the news." Adrien wrote. But then a thought occurred to him, "They didn't say who it was though."

"Just sum shut in comic book nerd, her names Alya."

"What happened to her?"

"Like I no? Probz got her phone back." Adrien leaned back in his chair, smugly confident in his composure.

"Plagg?" He said.

Plagg looked at him and said, "Glphyl?" due to having a chunk of Camembert comically lodged in his throat.

"We're definitely going to school tomorrow. I have a plan."

-oo-

It was the following day, about 4:45 in the afternoon when Alya, Mylene, and Ivan came by to visit Marinette. Alya was wearing a comic book T-Shirt featuring a character Marinette didn't recognize, a pair of jean shorts that went down to just above her knees, and a pair of high-top tennis shoes. Mylene wore a pink spaghetti strap tank top and ¾ jeans with flip flops. Ivan wore jeans, black tennis shoes, and black and purple Jagged Stone T-Shirt.

"Hey girl, how's the leg?" said Alya.

"It's OK, the doctor set it and now it's just a process, they'll put me in a wheelchair soon so at least I won't be sitting around all day." said Marinette.

"Sorry we didn't come by sooner." said Mylene, "When we left school Ivan got surrounded by reporters as soon as we left school."

"Really. That is so strange Why would that be." said Marinette, poorly feigning ignorance.

"Oh right, you don't know!" said Mylene, "Yesterday Ivan got superpowers and fought Black Spot!"

"Yeah. It was, uh, really cool and stuff." said Ivan, "They're calling her 'Butterfly Angel' because of that interview. I hope she's, uh, like, cool with it and stuff." said Ivan rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a really pretty name." said Marinette, "I don't think she'll mind."

"Oh, uh, good." said Ivan.

"And Ivan didn't even tell you the best part!" said Mylene

"Oh yeah, this is, like, super awesome and stuff." Ivan said, "Thanks to Butterfly Angel I got the courage to ask Mylene out and now we're dating and stuff."

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two." said Marinette, very much pleased with furthering the cause of true love.

"Thanks Marinette." said Mylene as Ivan blushed and continued rubbing his neck awkwardly, his face gradually turning redder.

"So, what happened at school today?" said Marinette.

Alya shrugged, "Nothing too crazy, a new boy joined today. I guess he came late yesterday and ran when he saw Black Spot." she said.

"That name sounds familiar... What's he like?" asked Marinette.

"Eh, kinda weird." said Alya, "First he tried to put gum on my chair and then he kept looking over at me for the rest of the day. I think he's got a thing for me." said Alya.

"He did give you that umbrella after school." said Mylene coyly.

"Yeah, he also said that he wasn't the one who put the gum down, but I mean come on. I saw him do it. If he's gonna play it that way, I'm not interested." said Alya. Marinette looked at the umbrella, and couldn't believe it.

"No way that's the new umbrella accessory Gabriel Agreste just put out! See how the stitching on the nylon taffeta is made to resemble ladybugs? That's a Gabriel Agreste staple! I was just designing a coat to go with it actually." said Marinette, and brought out her sketchbook to show off to her friends.

-oo-

On the other side of the street from the hospital stalking through the rooftops was Chat Noir, trying to remain unseen as he followed Alya.

"I'm glad I'm a superhero, otherwise this would be super creepy." said Chat Noir, largely to himself. He had been following Alya all day, but mostly in his alternate identity as Adrien Agreste. Unfortunately, due to lacking the stealth and agility of Chat Noir he was aware she almost certainly got the wrong idea. He continued to sit on rooftops watching as Alya comforted her friend in the hospital. He didn't want to admit it, due to the afore mentioned creepiness of the situation but he had to admit Alya's friend was pretty cute. After 45 minutes Alya left along with Mylene and Ivan and they all headed back to Alya's apartment.

-oo-

Marinette talked with her friends for what seemed like hours, but was unfortunately only 45 minutes. Marinette was grateful for the time she had with her friends, but it was the end of visiting hours and they had no choice but to leave. They enjoyed looking at Marinette's many fashionable ideas, but were sad to here that she may not be coming back to school. After the girls and Ivan left Marinette placed the flowers and get-well card next to her hospital bed where the flowers and cards from her friends Rose, Nathaniel, and Nino already were. After a short while Nooroo emerged from Marinette's brooch. He appeared to be in a state of minor distress.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng? Can you activate me? I feel like Black Spot could strike at any moment." he said.

"Can you sense him or something?" said Marinette.

"No. But I would feel more secure if you activated me. I just don't like the thought of him operating out there without anyone to stop him."

"Okay Nooroo." said Marinette arranging the flowers in a more aesthetically pleasing design. "Please close the blinds first, I don't think it would be good if anyone found out I was 'Angel Butterfly'"

"It certainly wouldn't mistress." exclaimed Nooroo, "You are meant to use your empathy and judge of character to find heroes, but you have no way to defend yourself should you be found out." He shut the blinds and Marinette clutched her brooch.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise." she whispered and Nooroo vanished into her brooch. Her hospital gown transformed into something more heroic. She was now draped head to in a purple ball gown, with a silvery sash drawn across her chest and an iron faceplate obscuring her face. She scanned across the city of Paris looking for souls in desperate need of justice, but could find none. After half an hour she began thinking how long she had to scan the city like this, but at that very moment she detected a huge surge of fear, she immediately shook herself to attention and tracked the source of the fear. "Go forth my Deva, and Deify them!" shouted Marinette, the butterfly shot out of her hand and she saw through its eyes. She could feel as if she herself was flying, but had no time to enjoy the sensation, she rushed towards the source of the fear and she herself became afraid when she saw what it was.

Alya.

Marinette could see what was happening. She could make out words of Black Spots speech, saw his threatening body language, but the fear from the room was so overwhelming she could not focus. She saw him grab something from Alya's shelf, but the vision became blurred due to a combination of the light from the setting sun and her own stress and she could not make the object out. She was so close to making the connection and empowering someone, but it wasn't quite there yet, her potential champions were still reacting, not able to readily comprehend their own need for powers. Then a new scene came to form, Chat Noir burst onto the scene as well. He shouted something and attempted to move between the teens and Black Spot in order to protect them, but Black Spot's more versatile weapon whipped behind Chat Noir and wrapped around Mylene. Black Spot dragged her towards him and Chat Noir attempted to grab her away, this was the opening that Black Spot needed. Chat Noir grabbed Mylene, but Black Spot used the opportunity to kick Chat Noir in the in his ribs, Chat Noir went down, giving Black Spot even more of an opening. He shouted what was clearly "Lucky Charm!" and threw down his trademark time bomb. This was a mistake, for reasons Black Spot would soon learn, but his biggest mistake was what he did next, he dragged Mylene into his arm and used his free hand to put her in a chokehold. This was the action that sparked righteous fury inside Ivan and allowed Marinette to make the connection and Deify Ivan. As the Deva entered his body she spoke to him, "Goldheart, I must once again call on you to-"

"Yes, Angel Butterfly." he said immediately, and assumed his previous form of Goldheart. He grew to his original height, stepped forward, and grabbed the bomb Black Spot had laid down and crushed it against his chest, it exploded but did not faze Goldheart in the least. Chat Noir gained a smug look on his face despite laying on the ground still licking his wounds so to speak. Alya looked pleased too, Goldheart was still raging, Mylene was still terrified, Black Spot was unreadable due to his namesake featureless black spot, and behind Goldheart's eyes Angel Butterfly looked determined.

"Oh, wonderful the living avalanche is back. I'd like to see something a little more original next time Butterfly wielder." Black Spot derisively snarked.

"Butterfly wielder? I guess that means you know about Miraculouses." said Angel Butterfly through the mouth of Goldheart.

"Quite so insect, and I know how to beat them too." said Black Spot, "That's a very interesting woven bracelet you have on Fool's Gold. Rope woven, simplistic, loaded with gaudy accessories... I'd wager you wouldn't wear it if it weren't exceptionally special to you." Goldheart tilted his head sideways in confusion. Black Spot answered his confusion by using his flail to grab Ivan's rope bracelet and dragging it over to himself. Mylene began to struggle and shouted, "Hey! I gave that to him!"

Black Spot let out a cruel chuckle, "So finally grown a spine have we?" he said, "I hate to destroy something so precious between young lovers, but like me, you'll recover." Black Spot then tore apart the bracelet using only the fingers on one hand and the Deva flew out and into the night air, as Ivan transformed back Marinette lost sight of the situation and seemed to be flying out into the night aimlessly, but then her sight started splitting apart and she could no longer focus, thousands of images were bombarding her psyche at once and she felt as though she would faint.

But suddenly the thousands of images merged into one compound image.

-oo-

Back in Alya's apartment Black Spot walked over to the recovering Chat Noir and kicked him in the jaw. "Well now." Black Spot began, "I got what I came for, proved just how powerful I am, and gotten rid of that bug problem. Now I just have to put this stray down and I think things will finally start going my way." Black Spot began swinging his flail, but before he could strike a finishing blow a giant golden hand grabbed it from him and a second hand punched him out a window. Black Spot fell 4 stories and, despite his considerable strength, definitely cracked a rib when he hit the pavement. He thought that at the very least it could have been worse, but then the universe, or more accurately Angel Butterfly, decided to have a sense of irony and Black Spot found himself staring up at three separate Goldhearts, soon joined by a fourth who jumped down from Alya's apartment and leaned in close to Black Spot. From behind 4 Goldheart mouths Angel Butterfly spoke, "I've only been doing this for 2 days Black Spot, and I am soooo sick of you already."

Black Spot struggled to his feet in a panic, his eyes went wide with terror at what he now saw, hundreds of Goldhearts standing beside each other. They all spoke at once in a tone of pure righteous fury, "For the last two months you've forced us to live in fear, destroyed our beautiful city, but now you aren't fighting one boy. You have all of Paris to fight now. We won't be afraid of you anymore, because when we work together nobody can stop us!" Black Spot was terrified, Tikki said that when he destroyed the object it would take away the boy's power, but she didn't say it would return a thousand times stronger! The repeated hits and the fall had taken the wind out of him, there was no way he could fight one Goldheart, much less a hundred. The Goldheart at the front of all of them rushed forward and wound up a punch, Black Spot braced himself for the impact only to receive a forceful, but decidedly not golden fist to the jaw, the lead Goldheart had transformed back into Alya.

-oo-

"Nooroo, what happened!?" said Marinette now back to her original form.

"Mistress I'm sorry!" shouted Nooroo, "The swarm of champions power requires absurdly specific criteria to achieve! I honestly didn't think you'd be able to do it. But when you did you could only maintain your powers for a minute rather than the normal thirty."

"Oh no Nooroo. I just left all of those people with that maniac!"

"Mistress... I honestly think they'll be ok."

"What?"

"Before you left... I think you inspired them Mistress! They can stand against one man now."

-oo-

Back in the city Black Spot was doing his best to prove Nooroo wrong. Alya was still stunned by the fact she had decked the most notorious villain in Paris across his dumb face seconds earlier. Black Spot fought through the pain and brought himself back up to full height to saunter about and mock the crowd that had formed and began to speak, "So back to being mortal then? I think it would be in your best interest to-" He couldn't finish due to being punched in the face again by Alya.

"Shut up!" she shouted, "I so don't know how I remember this, I'm not sure it's all there if we're telling the truth, but I remember the voice of a real superhero telling us not to be afraid! My whole life I waited for something totally crazy like this and I'm not going waste it by being the damsel in distress! I think I speak for all of us when I say... GET HIM!"

The crowd immediately charged Black Spot, he had lost the high ground and fought through the pain to run as fast as he could in the other direction, but the pain in his ribs informed him he couldn't keep it up forever, then he looked to his side and saw a way out, the Seine river. Black Spot mustered the last of his strength to hook his flail around a flagpole on the side of a building and swing into the river. The crowd rushed to the railing and looked into the river, but could not see black spot. Dejected they all walked off, some got their phones out to call the cops, but the fact was Black Spot had gotten away.

Up in the Cesaire family apartment Chat Noir was finally recovering, Black Spot got a couple clean hits on him, nothing seemed broken but it would be awkward explaining these bruises to his father. He took out his staff and vaulted away into the night, hoping he could think of something on the way home.

Further down the river Black Spot emerged shouted "Miraculous Ladybug!" and all his wounds were miraculously healed. His Black Spot costume melted away and was replaced with the formal designer wear of Gabriel Agreste. He held out his hand and Tikki dropped into it.

"You lied to me Tikki." he said grimly.

"No master, I am not able to lie to you." said Tikki weakly.

"Really? Then why was I seconds away from finally being rid of that Alley Cat when I was attacked by an army of stone men?"

"Well Gabriel, while it is true you destroyed the item of power, you did not purify the Deva within."

"And. How. Do. I. Do. That?" asked Gabriel with cold malice.

"When the Deva flies out you can capture it in your flail and shout 'Miraculous Ladybug' thus undoing its effect completely, similar to how you have used my powers to heal yourself."

"I see. Of course, this may have the effect of completely draining you of your power immediately similar to how it is when I use it to heal myself, and so my treacherous little Tikki, will I be left without power when I use this power to depower a Deva?"

"No sir, you will still have time before transforming back which you can use your powers aside from healing."

"Very well Tikki. That will be all." and with that Tikki vanished back into his cufflinks and Gabriel walked back to his home on foot.

-oo-

Back at his house Adrien had a very foolish plan.

"OK Plagg just break the bannisters a little bit, so that we can convince father I just fell down the stairs." said Adrien.

"You got it kiddo! Cataclysm!" shouted Plagg and lightly tapped the bannister, this caused the entire railing to fall off and plummet into the ground with a crash. Adrien heard a sharp cry of concern from Nathalie coming from upstairs. He had no choice but to commit to this bit and fell to the ground where the bannister now laid.

"Ow! Owooo!" he shouted in moderately real but far more dramatized that necessary. Nathalie came running out of the hallway and upon seeing Adrien moaning in the wreckage of the bannister gasped, covered her mouth and rushed down the stairs to help him.

"Adrien! What happened!?" she shouted with near parental concern.

"I don't know. The bannister must have come loose." said Adrien, Nathalie was in too much shock to question him on it. "Oh, dear this looks bad. I'll call the hospital." she said, returning to her professional tone Adrien was more familiar with.

"Where is father?" asked Adrien, after all this whole charade was mainly for his benefit. Nathalie stumbled and could not find the words, but luckily, she was interrupted by the door opening and Gabriel stepping in, a panicked look came over his face.

"Son? Nathalie, what happened!?" he said noticing the wreckage.

"Oh, uh the bannister just splintered and I fell. I don't think anything's broken. Why were you-" Adrien started before his father cut him off.

"Nonsense you fell through a bannister. Nathalie get his bodyguard we're taking him to the hospital." Gabriel knelt by his son until the gorilla arrived and picked Adrien up to escort him into the limo and drive to the hospital. Adrien thought it was a bit of an overreaction, but it was nice to see his father actually cared enough to come with him, even if Gabriel was just sitting there unmoving, he had never left the house after Adrien's mother disappeared, at least Adrien thought that was the case until tonight.

"Father why were you out tonight?" asked Adrien.

"I was only out in the garden Adrien, looking at the ladybugs. They give me inspiration." said Gabriel. Adrien wasn't sure he could believe that, but it seemed reasonable enough. Eventually they arrived at the hospital and Nathalie opened Adrien's door for him while the Gorilla carried him out.

"Giovanni, take my son into the hospital and see that he is in good hands. I must speak with Nathalie for a moment." said Gabriel, the Gorilla nodded and carried Adrien into the hospital. Once he was in Nathalie spoke up, "He's getting suspicious sir."

"It was inevitable Nathalie. I had just thought that by this point I would have brought her back to us." said Gabriel.

"We can't force him to stay in the house sir, he's already begun sneaking out and I think he may have been searching for your secret door and that is how he broke the bannister. It would break his heart if he knew what had happened and he knew who you are."

"What am I to do Nathalie? I have him occupied with everything I could think of! Fencing, piano, modeling, even acting classes!"

"That isn't everything sir." said Nathalie and handed him her tablet.

"Nathalie what is this?" said Gabriel

"Adrien's schedule, sir. But, with formal schooling added to it."

"What!? Never! Kids these days would eat my son alive! With their drugs and guns and gang memberships!"

"Gabriel this is the best school in the city, populated by only the most elite family's children. There will be no drugs or guns or gang memberships."

Gabriel still looked unsure. Nathalie anticipated this, his stubbornness was legendary, but she had one last trick up her sleeve. "And of course, Chloe Bourgois goes there. She has always been such a good influence on Adrien."

"Hmm... yes he does seem happier when she is around. Perhaps this is a good idea... but how will I explain it to Adrien? He won't simply accept that I've changed my mind! He's clearly suspicious already!"

"You'll think of something. You are the smartest man I know." said Nathalie a tad more familiar than either of them was comfortable with. "Sir." she tacked on in an attempt to save face.

-oo-

It was the next morning when Adrien was moved into Marinette's recovery room. He was surprised to see her still there. He decided it was best to introduce himself, "Hi, uh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Adrien."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Marinette, "Wait. Are you the same Adrien who joined Ms. Bustier's class yesterday?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"My friend Alya came by yesterday. She said you put gum on her seat."

"What? Oh no! It wasn't like that I swear! See what happened is my friend Chloe-"

"You're friends with Chloe? This is making a lot more sense." said Marinette, unimpressed with Adrien. Adrien attempted to sputter out an explanation, but was interrupted by Tom and Sabine entering the room with a wheelchair.

"Hi!" said Sabine, "Sorry to interrupt, but we're here to take our daughter out."

"Mama, papa! I'm glad you're here. I want to talk about school." said Marinette. Tom started setting up the wheelchair "Right... about that." said Tom and picked Marinette up to place her in it. "Your mother and I don't feel safe sending you back to that school. I'm sorry Marinette." Adrien looked at Marinette with sympathy, obviously he had similar experiences.

"Papa please! You can't take me out of school. The world is dangerous, I know that, but we can't just quit! We can't just run away and let villains like Black Spot win! He's one man, and last night Paris banded together and defeated him! We can't be afraid anymore. We've banded together, and now... we have an Angel watching over us."

The room went silent. Tom and Sabine were shocked, Adrien was agape at the jaw. Eventually Sabine broke the silence, "Sweetie... maybe... maybe you're right. You should rest up for a bit though, not go back immediately, maybe in a week. Are you OK with that?" Tom began wheeling Marinette out the door. "I think that would be fine." she said, "Bye Adrien, hope you get well soon!" she said to her new classmate, he awkwardly waved goodbye. He was not sure what to do. As they left the Dupain-Cheng family was still talking, "So how did you hear about what happened last night?" asked Tom. Marinette freaked out and almost fell out of her wheelchair, "Oh! Um, I, um... saw it on Nadja Chamack's program." she said. Outside the door they passed by Gabriel Agreste who was apparently standing outside the room the whole time. He had heard Marinette's speech and decided that faking being inspired by that was better than the shoddy explanation regarding a secret will he came up with earlier. He walked into his son's recovery room and put on his best 'solemn inspiration' face.

"Hello son." he said in a somber tone, which admittedly did not really differ from his resting tone.

"Hi dad. Were you listening that whole-" Adrien began.

"Yes son, and I was... moved by that girl's speech. It made me... rethink things. Perhaps you need to be around children your own age. You will be going to school once you're out of the hospital." Adrien did not know what to say, his father had never backed down on anything before, but this girl had turned him around. "Now then, I only came to make sure you were ok. I was told you only had serious bruising and would be fine to leave later today. Nathalie and your bodyguard will be back later today to bring you home. Good day son." and just as quickly as he entered, he left. Adrien had no idea what was going on. Over the past 2 days he had almost died, gained a new partner in his fight against evil, started school, and now, he was sure of it, he had fallen in love with the most amazing girl in the world.

-oo-

And that was part 2 of Goldheart. It was much longer than I expected, I hope the pacing was OK. I originally just made Marinette break her leg so she would end up with a cane like Hawkmoth, but ultimately I used it for a lot more. It was hard writing all those inspiring speeches, I have no idea how the actual ML team does it. If you have any questions send them to blog/princesscooler


End file.
